


may I kiss you?

by sohnsonsun



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Souma is me, VERY short drabble!, adosou domesticity, and Adonis is VERY shirtless bless me, we’re all souma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 22:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohnsonsun/pseuds/sohnsonsun
Summary: Meat,he thinks.I am surrounded by meat. This is embarrassingly enjoyable.





	may I kiss you?

**Author's Note:**

> this was initially a Christmas present for my best friend, but I decided to upload it here too, since the adosou tag is so DRY it’s so DRY

“Is that meat?” Adonis emerges from his shower, wearing shorts and shuffling in bedroom slippers. Souma doesn’t seem to react, until he notices what his boyfriend is wearing. To Adonis, it’s highly amusing to watch Souma’s eyes slowly go over his arms, chest and legs with his face progressively reddening.

  
After opening and closing his mouth several times, Souma finally seems to get one good word out: “A-Adonis-dono?”

  
“Sorry, should I go put a shirt on?”   
While Adonis had feared making Souma uncomfortable, Souma only seems more flustered at that, repeatedly stuttering out a string of “no”s like Adonis had just asked if he could throw the meat in the dustbin.

  
“Okay then, I’ll get some water.” While Adonis continues to shuffle into the kitchen to pour himself a cup of water, Souma takes the time to focus on cooking meat and anything that is _not Adonis_ , despite getting the feeling that Adonis is, in fact, watching him. He continues cooking the beef for lunch.

  
After a while, the mug is placed on the countertop. Adonis moves behind Souma, and gently places his head on his right shoulder. Cold metal presses into his neck, and a pair of warm, muscly arms snake around his waist, before those arms pull him and press his back against Adonis’s chest.

  
_Meat_ , he thinks. _I am surrounded by meat. This is embarrassingly enjoyable._ The feeling of having access to this much of Adonis feels honourable.

  
“Adonis-do-”  
“Hmm?” His response rumbles against his shoulder, and Adonis somehow manages to drape more of himself against Souma’s back.   
“What’re you…… doing?”  
“Smelling the meat,” he sniffs deeply for show, “you,” he buries his nose in the crook of his neck and inhales deeply, “and asking if I can kiss you.”

  
Souma begins to worry about the meat on the stove if Adonis is going to be _this distracting_ , and tentatively asks, “maybe later? I don’t wanna mess up the meat.”

  
Adonis sighs, and murmurs, “but I want one now… I’ll kiss you first.” The rustle of his hair against Souma’s ear is ticklish, but Adonis still tilts his head up to press his lips onto Souma’s jawline anyway. 


End file.
